Embotellar tu sonrisa
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Quien conoce a Ronald Weasley sabe que él no es romántico. Muchos lo describen como un ser insensible, por muy buenas razones. Sin embargo él tiene también sus días especiales, y Hermione lo sabe mientras disfruta de Ron intentando embotellar su sonrisa.


**Disclaimer: El Copyright de los protagonistas de mi FANFIC pertenecen a la famosa autora de la "Saga Harry Potter", la conocida inglesa JKR. Es decir, estos personajes no me pertenecen. Tan solo me atribuyo la siguiente narración.**

* * *

><p><strong>Embotellar tu sonrisa<strong>

_Sí, embotellar tu sonrisa es mi mayor deseo. Pero mi intención es egoísta, porque ese maravilloso gesto de tus labios lo quiero capturar solo para mí._

_.&._

Hermione observa a su novio sin ningún disimulo, mientras éste pelea con palabras fuertes –ésas que las madres no enseñan– a George.

Quien conoce a Ronald Weasley sabe que él no es un romántico. Muchas veces sus más allegados conocidos lo han tachado como un ser insensible, y con buenas razones. Porque eso es. Ron es un insensible-no romántico joven de diecinueve años. Sin embargo, existen los días especiales; sí, especiales, ésos en los que por obra de un movimiento de varita de Merlín –o una flecha de Cupido–, el menor de los hombres Weasley se convierte fugazmente en un romántico.

La mente de Hermione recordará para siempre el primer día especial. Fue hace meses, en vísperas de abril según recuerda. Ambos paseaban por un tranquilo parque muy al norte de Sidney, una de las ciudades más grandes de Australia. Hacían el recorrido por las caminerias de piedra y cemento, rodeados por una grama muy verde, casi luminosa, y unos árboles de regular tamaño. Aunque, con sinceridad, Hermione no presó demasiada atención a la especie de los árboles, o en cómo lograban el brillante color del césped; la mente de la castaña estaba en pausa, mientras su corazón latía por un cúmulo de sensaciones ante el delicado roce de su mano junto a la de Ron. Así es, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el corazón latía desaforado. Hermione juraba que si se veía a sí misma en un espejo, seguramente sus mejillas lucirían un brillante color rojo. Aunque sospechaba que Ron estaría también así hasta las orejas. Pero su teoría no podía ser comprobada, porque no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Para ellos dar el gran paso de abandonar la timidez y actuar como verdaderos novios oficiales aún se les dificultaba con creces. Por lo tanto, tener sus manos entrelazadas era un avance. _El mejor de todos..._

A lo lejos vio unos personajes. Una pareja se abrazaba tranquilamente en una banca del parque. Entre ellos se veía la naturalidad de mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, mas ella no envidió su actuación. No generó en su ser ese mezquino sentimiento porque ella quería –quizá ya amaba– a Ron, por consiguiente, anhelaba dar cada gran paso junto con él. Resolver sus propios impedimentos, abonar sus progresos y… y sólo disfrutar del resultado. Sí, en definitiva, no envidiaba aquéllos personajes.

Hermione cambió su objetivo visual cuando fue consciente del atardecer. Sobre ellos el tenue calor del sol llegaba sin esfuerzo. Ya en el cielo, el sol pintaba unos colores ligeramente opacos y tremendamente matizados entre rojos y naranjas. Inconscientemente sonrió. Así como gustaba de Ron, adoraba a sus padres y a los Weasley, también sonreía con gusto ante los atardeceres.

Completamente envuelta en la "magia" del atardecer siguió sonriendo. Unos segundos después, Ron soltó sus manos y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos meñiques. Asombrada Hermione se giró hacia él. Éste le sonrió muy resueltamente mientras decía:

—De ser posible, quisiera embotellar tu sonrisa.

Hermione quedó muda. No solo por el contenido de sus palabras, sino por el tono de voz -impregnado con una melodía romántica- usado por el pelirrojo. Repentinamente recordó el cliché de toda novela; sentir el revolotear de las mariposas en su estómago. Sin reparo, miró directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo para agregar algo de su autoría a la conocida frase. _Ésas mariposas definitivamente eran de color azul cielo… con una pequeña mancha roja en el ala izquierda_, ahora que veía con detalle el vivo tono del cabello de Ron. Ella iba replicar pero, siguió muda... porque el pelirrojo inició -hábilmente- un beso cargado de pequeños secretos conocidos por todos y fragmentos de viejas canciones.

Cuando la caricia terminó, Hermione no fue capaz de borrar su ahora más radiante sonrisa. Con renovada energía, entrelazó sus dedos a los de Ron y tomó la iniciativa de caminar hacia la salida del parque. Cada tanto lo miraba a los ojos y, entre beso y beso, consiguieron llegar a su objetivo más felices que nunca. Ron le acababa de entregar dos bellos detalles. Primero, un comentario muy romántico (el primero de muchos quizá). Segundo, su nueva versión del atardecer: el beso, el mejor de todos. Sin saberlo, ese día dieron otro paso gracias a Ron y su momento especial, un instante muy romántico.

Volviendo a la realidad, Hermione sonrió con la misma intensidad del pasado, dejó su puesto junto a Ginny y se encaminó hacia Ron. Cuando llegó junto a él, lo tomó de su mano y pasando entre él y George se lo llevó de ahí. Estupefacto, el pelirrojo inquirió qué pretendía. Ella, entrelazó sus dedos y dijo:

—Quiero que intentes embotellar mi sonrisa _otra vez_.

No faltaron más palabras. Esa noche, como el día en que esa oración fue dicha por primera vez, no volvieron a casa… Se quedaron quién sabe dónde embotellando sonrisas.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, quien conoce a Ronald Weasley sabe que él no es romántico. Pero solo Hermione sabe de los maravillosos días especiales.<em>

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! Aquí tienen un -regularísimo- one-shot Ron/Hermione. La idea me gustó, pero el resultado... Espero que sean dulces y dejen un comentario asegurando que quedó bellísimo xD Créanme, mi autoestima lo necesita y se los agradecerá. Den clic a donde siempre y me copian un review, si? (;**

**¡Gracias por leer! Besos. Diana. (Para desgracia de muchos de uds, me leerán pronto jejeje)**


End file.
